No More Excuses
by Kat J
Summary: Just a short little fic. You'll have to read to find out more LOL :) Enjoy


No strategy, no counterfeit claim of insanity, no overused analogy would get him out the feelings he was experiencing. It was love. Pure and simple. There was no use feeling ashamed, that wouldn't make it go away. Nothing he tried worked. It was a battle that urged him to pick up his weapon and fight. The time had come and he was ready to show her exactly what she meant to him.   
  


I try but I can't seem to get myself   
To think of anything but you   
Your breath on my face   
Your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth   


He needed an excuse, anything would suffice, just so he could see her. He needed to once again come in contact with her angelic face and those azure eyes. To feel her emotions with one look. Forgetting all logic, he rushed out of the penthouse and straight towards his jeep, not even bothering to protect himself from the rain.  
  


Knocking on the hardwood door, he felt his hands begin to sweat, waiting for the only women he had ever wanted. The door swung open and there was Chloe staring back at him curiously. It was this woman who invaded his thoughts and crushed his heart time and time again. It was this woman who owned his heart and his soul.  
  


We know what I came here for   
So I won`t ask for more   
  


He passed by her on his way into the house, lightly grazing her soft pink nightgown with his soft touch. 

He was drenched from head to toe. The water seeped into the carpet, while he kept his eyes on her, barely aware of the world around him. Only aware of her and her essence.  
  


I wanna be with you   
If only for a night   
To be the one whose in your arms   
Who holds you tight   
I wanna be with you   
There's nothing more to say   
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way   
I wanna be with you   
  


She came to him, taking off his wet jacket. Not resisting him when he pulled her into a hug. He touched her soft sensitive skin, inhaling her beauty.   
  


So I`ll hold you tonight   
Like I would if you were mine   


He didn't know if she would pull away and at that moment, he would have known it was over, if she had. But she stayed wrapped in his arms, letting the sounds of their breathing, be the only noise in the room. Soft, slow breaths, became harsher, more ragged, as she unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it to the floor.  
  


To hold forever more   
And I`ll saver each touch that I wanted   
So much to feel before (To feel before)   
How beautiful it is   
Just to be like this   
  


He lifted his head from where it rested on her shoulder and searched her eyes. Surprised, she found tears, in his darkened blues. It was the first time she realized how much she hurt him. He watched her react to him. Very gently, she tilted her head to meet his lips, laying a soft peck on his bottom lip. She moved then to the corners of his mouth. Slowly, deliberately tasting his rain soaked skin. 

I wanna be with you   
There's nothing more to say   


She took his hand and put her finger to his lips, leading him up the stairs, careful not to make the floor board's creek. He walked with her, uncertain, but followed nonetheless. In her room, she closed the door, lighting some candles, as the thunder cracked outside. Standing on her tip toes she touched his mouth with hers, slowly edging it open. Sliding his tongue along her warm, pouting lips, she moaned slightly, content.   
  
  
  


Oh baby   
I can`t fight this feeling anymore   
It drives me crazy when I try to   


His mouth trembled over her body, searching and seeking pleasure for her. Touching and tasting her, teasing and taming her. He claimed her, every part of her as they continued to feel each other while the storm raged outside. Their hearts danced together in obvious, paramour. 

So call my name   
Take my hand   
Make my wish   
Baby, your command?   
  


They lay there together, bodies still intertwined and sticky with sweat. The candles had burned down long ago. The wax had spilled over in tight spiral patterns against her night stand. She purred against his ear. Gently rubbing circles on his abdominal muscles. This was how it should have been, how it was always meant to be. He turned to her, lightly brushing his lips against her throat. Making his way up her body, tenderly kissing her jaw. Her head swam with what they had just done, what she had wanted to do since she had met him. Her eyes opened at his touch, she captured his lips in a trap and mouthed the words he had waited so long for.

"I love you too." Brady gently whispered, stroking her hair away from her face.  
  


THE END   
  
  
  


Song Credit- Mandy Moore, "I want to be with you" I disclaim all rights  
  


I do not own the characters of days of our lives.  
  


This was my first attempt at using a song in a fic, so I hope it came across okay. :)   
  
  
  



End file.
